Love between the Kazamas - The untold adventure
by Gladiatus
Summary: Jin has escaped Heihachi's murder attempt. He doesn't have a home, neither a family. However, his uncle finds him and gives him a place to live. His cousin, Asuka lives in the same household. As the time goes, Asuka falls in love with Jin, but will they have time for loving when the great evil arises and the world's fate rests in their hands?
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hello! I'm pretty new on this site, so excuse me for possible mistakes made with chapters for example. And also, my native language isn't english, so there may be some mistakes. I am an amateur writer, but still, I hope that you'll enjoy my fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: All Tekken characters belong to Namco. **

* * *

**I - Prologue**

On Jin Kazama's 15th birthday, a legendary creature came to Jin and his single parent Jun Kazama's home village and brought destruction. The creature was after Jun, as she was a skillful martial artist. When the creature captured Jun, Jin tryed to stop it, but was knocked unconscious.

After Jin awoke, his home was burned to the ground and his mother was missing. Jin tried desperately to find his mother, but she was gone without a trace. Jin was sure that she was dead. Then he recalled what Jun had said to him while ago; "If anything happens to me, find your grandfather, Heihachi Mishima.".

After a long look, Jin finally found out where his grandfather was and went to him. After Jin told Heihachi his backgrounds, Heihachi offered him help and Mishima-styled Karate training. Jin accepted the offer as he was furious for what had happened to his mother; Jin wanted to avenge.

But Jin did not know that Heihachi had a sneaky plan in his mind. When Jin told him about "the creature", Heihachi immediately recalled the moment when his Tekken Force units were killed by an ancient creature what they called Ogre. He also was aware about the legend; The God of fighting who hunts the best martial artists and absorbs their powers and becomes even stronger. In a hope to capture Ogre and use its powers for his own good, Heihachi planned to use Jin as a bait to do so. All he had to do was to train young Jin Kazama ready for the fight against that creature, and that's what he did.

Jin's 19th birthday - four years later, Heihachi announced the 3rd Iron fist tournament to test Jin's skills and to get Ogre's attention. Jin was as ready as he could be, he had been training four years for the fight against Ogre, and he was on the way to get his avenge. His mind was filled with anger, he was still upset about what had happened to his mother; that was something he couldn't ever forget. Jun was all he had, the only one he had ever loved.

Jin made it to the final. Heihachi took him to Middle America to an ancient aztec temple, where Ogre was located. Just to make sure that Jin was really able to win, Heihachi challenged him to a last battle before Ogre, Jin took him down easily. Heihachi's plan was going as it was meant to. It was time for Jin to face his mother's killer.

* * *

**This, the 1st chapter is just the prologue, the 2nd one will already be in action. I hope you'll like it! :)**


	2. The escape

**II - The escape**

In the ancient temple, Jin was standing face to face with Ogre - the muscular green-skinned creature who had attacked his mother. Ogre's eyes were glowing red. It was wearing a golden aztec-styled helmet which had a long purple brush hanging on it. The creature had a golden shield in its left hand. It also wore golden aztec-styled shorts and golden shin guards. Those made a look of an ancient soldier, what it infact was.

"...you may have the powers of many fighters, but you can not defeat me" Jin mutter with a fearless look on his face. He glared madly at Ogre, but the creature seemed to have no emotions at all.

"I have heard enough of your shallow wisdom, It is I who is the strongest, and it is evil that will ultimately prevail!" Ogre stated in a pure evil tone with its deep, raspy voice.

"Your murdering can go on no longer, I will now make an end for this once and for all time!" Jin exclaimed furiously. His usual calm essence was gone, his mother's killer standing just before him seemed to make his nerves snap.

"Hmm... for once, feeble human, I respect you for your confidence, but I shall now make an end of you. Prepare to fight, you mortal prick!"

"You monster... Soon, it will all be over!" Jin raged, while Ogre got into It's fighting stance.

Ogre smirked, and made a side kick, which hit Jin. Jin replied to that by punching Ogre's chest, causing Ogre to slide back a little. Quickly Jin made another punch with enough power to make Ogre fall down. Ogre got up and hit Jin's head three times, making him to lose his balance; Ogre made use of that and did three side kicks, causing Jin to fall down. Jin got up and tryed to kick and punch Ogre, but it covered itself from Jin's attacks with its shield, then Ogre punched Jin's chest with massive strenght and finished his move with a backflip kick, which made Jin falter. It seemed that Ogre was winning, untill Jin did two strong kicks, making Ogre's fighting stance collapse. Ogre tryed to attack, but Jin re-did the kicks, and struck Ogre's chin, causing Ogre to fell to the floor. Ogre shrieked in pain with its raspy voice.

Ogre got up slowly, then it made a loud shriek. Suddenly, the creature started to transform into something monstrous.

"It's time for round 2" thought Jin, after he saw the True Ogre. Now it looked more like a monster than a human, and was two times bigger, and it had wings and horns.

True Ogre opened its wings and shrieked like a monster, and started to fly around the temple, soon it breathed fire towards Jin; that came as a surprise to him, but he nearly could dodge the fire. Jin ran towards the beast as it soon started to breathe fire again. Jin dodged the fire breath and was now close enough to kick the beast. True Ogre shrieked and flew to the other corner of the room and started to breathe fire towards Jin again. Jin repeated the same; ran to the beast, dodged the fire breath and kicked True Ogre once again. The kick hit True Ogre, but it didn't have as much impact as last time. True Ogre started to beat Jin. He dodged few of the punches but the last one had a big impact, big enough to make Jin lose his balance once again. True Ogre kicked Jin, and he landed hard against the wall. The beast flew to him, grabbed his neck and started to punch his head against the wall. Finally, it threw him to the floor. Jin was getting up slowly; previous hit had hurted him badly. Jin glared True Ogre furiously.

"I.. will... KILL YOU!" Jin yelled in rage, while his devil form tattoos started to appear into his body. The red mark also appeared into Jin's forehead.

Jin shrieked loudly and shot a laser beam from his forehead mark towards True Ogre. The beast shrieked and glided against the wall, then it fell to the floor.

Slowly, True Ogre began to transform back into its 'human form', as it was weakening because of Jin's attack. Jin walked to Ogre, as it tryed to get up, but was too weak.

"You took my HOME!" yelled Jin, and punched Ogre's head.  
"You took my LIFE!" yelled Jin, and punched Ogre's head again.  
"You took my MOTHER!" yelled Jin, and punched Ogre's head with all of his strength.

After the hard beatdown, Ogre still kept mocking Jin. It grinned evily with its sharp teeth.

"Your pathetic life was worth nothing and it is still worth nothing, I indeed destroyed your home, I killed all the family you had; you only have your grandfather who is about to kill you soon"

Jin shrieked in rage and kicked Ogre's head with all of his strength. The mighty Ogre was lying there, defeated.

Jin breathed heavily, as he was exhausted, and looked at Ogre; the one who had attacked his mother, was finally dead. Suddenly, Heihachi's Tekken Force soldiers entered the temple and pointed their guns at Jin. Soon, Heihachi walked through the soldiers and pointed his handgun at Jin, and shot him.

"Take blood from Ogre as much as needed" told Heihachi to his men and walked away. Afterwards, he noticed that someone was beating his soldiers up; It was Devil Jin. Heihachi looked very shocked.

"Kill him!" shouted Heihachi, as the Tekken Force soldiers started to fire Jin. Devil Jin opened his wings, and flew out of the temple. The soldiers ran a while after him, but Heihachi interrupted them.

"Let him go, he will return to me, sooner or later".

* * *

Jin had flown for hours, but finally, he found himself from Osaka, Japan.

Jin landed in a local park, and fell to the ground, as he was very tired. He also lost his devil form while he was lying on the ground. So there he was, lying alone in a park, nowhere to go and it was a very stormy night. But suddenly, a man with an umberella walked towards him.

* * *

**Some info: "I have heard enough of your shallow wisdom, it is I who is the strongest, and it is evil that will ultimately prevail" was said by Uka Uka in the Crash Bash game opening. Crash Bash was a game I played when I was little, besides Tekken :D**

**Hope you liked the 2nd chapter, please review!**


	3. New family

**Author's note: Sorry for the possible mistakes again. I'll try to write better this time.**

* * *

**III - New family**

"Hey, can you hear me?" a voice reached Jin's ears.

Jin did not respond, he was just lying on the ground. An unknown man standing before Jin took something from his pocket, it seemed to be a deodorant roll-on stick. He put it under Jin's nose. Slowly, Jin began to open his eyes.

"Ughh... where am I...?" asked Jin and coughed.

The man looked into Jin's eyes and smiled friendly at him. "You are lying on the ground in the local park... what are you doing here?" he said in a calm voice.

"Long story" Jin said very quietly. The unknown man helped him to get up. He was still looking at Jin with his friendly smile. He surely didn't want anything bad.

"I'm Akira, what is your name?" The man said and shaked Jin's hand.

"I'm Jin... Kazama" he told in a rather embittered tone.

Akira raised his both eyebrows, just like Jin would have told something shocking. Then he narrowed his eyes and looked very closely at Jin.

"D.. did you say... Kazama Jin?" he stammered.

Jin nodded. He was wondering why Akira was so shocked, but he didn't ask that, he just gave a confused look at him.

Akira opened his mouth and kept his amazed gaze at Jin.

"Then you must be... my nephew. You have to be, you look so much like Jun!"

Jin turned his eyes towards him with a serious look on his face. He glared at Akira for some time. "I have an uncle?" Jin asked in a sceptical tone.

"Come with me, I'll tell you more soon" said Akira and guided Jin to the right direction.

"Where are we going" Jin asked, as he was still very confused.

"I'll take you to my house, if I may?"

Jin was quiet. Confusion had filled his thoughts. He never would have guessed that he could find a relative of his, neither that a one would offer him help.

"Sure, I don't have anywhere else to go" he said.

"You don't? Where is your mother then?" Akira wondered.

The two were walking in silence. Jin turned really pale after Akira's question. He couldn't hide the misery, which was glowing on his face.

"She died" he finally replied quietly.

Akira raised his eyebrows once again and turned his gaze slowly at Jin. He was shocked, that was obvious, but it also seemed that something inside him just snapped.

"Oh... how awful, I.. I didn't even get to see her for a while... I should have visited you guys a lot more often" he stammered in misery.

Jin looked down, he was clearly upset, and was meanwhile going through a flashback in his mind; the night when Jun was murdered.

"It doesn't matter now" he told quietly.

They were walking once again in silence, but Akira's curiosity awoke. He couldn't hold it, he wanted to know more.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I ended up here by accident" replied Jin in a calm tone.

"Where did you come from?"

After being quiet for some time, Jin managed to answer, but he was clearly reluctant to do so.

"I escaped my grandfather, as he tried to murder me."

Akira wasn't believing his ears; what Jin had just said was so shocking that he got chills.

"Your... grandfather... tried to... murder you?!" Akira stammered in confusion. Jin only nodded.

"B... but why?" Akira wondered.

Jin raised his head up and was quiet for a while as usual.

"I'm not quite sure... but I think he's after me... so I probably will find out sooner or later".

"No man will murder my nephew" said Akira in a confident tone. Afterwards he noticed that they were almost in his yard. "Oh, we're here, that's my house, your new home" He announced while they were walking towards the front door.

Akira opened the door and entered the house, Jin following him. When they both were in the lounge, soon, they heard light steps coming closer; a woman in a white kimono entered the room.

"You and your night walks..." stated the woman a bit frustrated, but quickly she noticed Jin behind Akira.

"Oh, who's this?" the woman asked curiously.

"This is Jin, my nephew" replied Akira while moving away from Jin's way.

"Very nice to meet you, Jin" the woman said in an excited tone.

"Jin, this is Chiaki, my wife".

"Nice to meet you too" Jin said quietly.

"Would you men like to have some tea? I just made some" Chiaki asked kindly.

"Sure" they answered.

Soon, they heard someone walking down the stairs.

"Moo-om, is the tea ready? I've been waiting for ages" complained a young girl, looking frustrated. The girl had short, brown hair, she wasn't very tall; about 160cm. She was wearing a free-time outfit, which consisted blue sleeveless jumpsuit with black leather attachments and a zipper going down from the neck to the stomach, opened up to her abdomen, thus revealing a blue halter top under it. She seemed to be like a girl whom every guy would have called sexy, but her personality was a little 'boyish'.

"It is, Asuka, I'm glad that you were so patient" Chiaki replied.

"Who's this guy?" the girl asked and pointed her index finger at Jin.

"Asuka, this is my nephew, your cousin, Jin. Jin, this is our daughter, Asuka".

"Haven't seen you around" Asuka stated.

"Jin has been through many... uhmm... difficulties... he hasn't been able to contact us, infact, he didn't even know that his mother has relatives, until now" Akira explained.

"He will stay here as long as needed" he continued.

"And where will he sleep at?" Asuka asked curiously.

"In your room" replied Akira.

"What?! Dad, I'm 16, I need privacy!" yelled Asuka loudly.

Akira gave Asuka a little annoyed look; he obviously didn't like Asuka's statement. Then he angrily replied

"Asuka! There are too beds in your room, do not be so cocky."

"But daa-aad..." Asuka whimpered.

"Asuka, I have made my decision, so be quiet!" Akira told Asuka by raising his voice.

Asuka shrieked a little and stomped back to her room angrily.

"I apologize for my daughter's behaviour, I hope that she won't annoy you too much... but hey, let me show you your room" said Akira.

The two walked up the stairs, there was a small lounge and a door opposite the stairs decorated with posters etc. teenage stuff; that was obviously Asuka's room.

"Aaaand... here's your room!" Akira announced loudly while he opened the door of Asuka's room and walked inside, Jin behind him. Asuka was lying on her bed, reading her magazine. She glared the two angrily when they entered her room. The room was white-walled and average sized. There were two beds opposite each other in the room; the other one next to the left-hand wall and the other one next to the right-hand wall and also a closet in the corner.

"You probably want to get some rest, so I can bring your tea here, ok?" Akira said.

"Thank you" Jin replied quietly.

Akira exited the room, but Asuka yelled after him

"Bring mine too!"

* * *

"So... Jin... what brought you here?" asked Asuka.

Jin was quiet for some time as usual, but he didn't ignore Asuka's question.

"Uncle Akira brought me here" he replied.

"From where?" Asuka asked curiously.

Jin did not reply her question, that made asuka a bit angry.

"Hey, buddy! Don't ignore me" she said angrily.

Jin turned his look at Asuka, who was still waiting for his reply.  
"I had no home... your father found me, and brought me here".

"Are you a bum or something?" Asuka asked in a mean tone, though Jin ignored that.

Akira entered the room with two cups of tea in his hands.

"Here you go, Jin" he said while he handed the tea cup to Jin. Jin nodded as a thanks.

"And for you too, Ms. crank" said Akira by teasing Asuka. She gave an annoyed glare at him.

"Well, good night you two!" Akira said, and exited the room.

Jin and Asuka drank their teas and started to prepare for sleeping. Jin took his shirt and sweatpants off and went lying on his bed under the blanket. Asuka was still reading her magazine with her nightlight. She looked at Jin over her magazine; he was already trying to sleep. Asuka was still confused about his sudden appearing into her family, though she didn't like that she had to share her room now with him, she didn't even know him.

"Hey, Jin... I was just wondering... why didn't you go to your parents?" Asuka asked.

Jin gave a little annoyed look at Asuka over his shoulder. He was obviously reluctant to answer her, but he still did for some reason.

"I don't have parents" Jin said in his usual quiet, calm tone.

Asuka rolled her eyes and turned off the nightlight.


	4. Who is this guy!

**IV - Who is this guy?!**

It was saturday morning, the sun was shining, birds were singing and everything seemed to be peaceful. The bright sun shined straight into Asuka's sleeping eyes. Slowly, the young girl was getting up. She stretched her arms and yawned loudly. She looked at the clock on her wall and widened her eyes.

"Damn, it's already 11am" she told to herself. Asuka got off her bed, wearing only her underwear. She walked over to the closet and picked a white shirt and black sweatpants. After putting them on, Asuka looked at Jin's bed. He had already got up.

"Hmh, they're probably all downstairs" she thought. Asuka walked slowly, rather tiredly downstairs and yawned loudly again as she arrived at the kitchen. Chiaki was cleaning the dishes. She looked at Asuka and smiled.

"You always sleep late at weekends" she said with a mischevious laugh. Asuka smiled at her mother with an amused look on her face.

"Yeah, that's true... any breakfast?" she said.

"There's some porridge left in the pot" Chiaki replied while Asuka was rubbing her belly.

"Thanks mom, I'm starving!"

* * *

"So... where is dad... and Jin?" Asuka asked after she finished her breakfast. Chiaki looked over her shoulder at Asuka, still having a kind smile on her face.

"They are in the dojo, honey" she said.

Asuka narrowed her eyes, 'Why are they there now?' she thought. Her curiousity awoke.  
"Okay, I'll go see them. Thanks for the porridge, it was delicious!" Asuka told and rushed away. Chiaki smiled calmly. 'I'm so proud of her' she thought and continued her work.

Asuka slid open the dojo door. She was quite surprised for seeing Jin kicking the punching bag so harshly. Akira stood behind him, observing his training.

"That's enough, you did well" he said. Jin stopped and turned around.

"How can you be soo good at this?" Akira laughed. Jin swept his sweaty forehead and balanced his breathing. "My mother first taught me, then my grandfather" he replied.

"But isn't he the one who tried to kill you?" Akira wondered and then noticed Asuka at the door.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

Akira did a facepalm. "Oh dear" he muttered, while Asuka gave the two a confused look.

"Just forget that, Asuka" he sighed.

"How can I just forget something like that?!" She yelled and went over to them. Asuka glared Jin and Akira but they were silent. She didn't like to be ignored. Anger was growing inside her head at the moment and then it came out.

"Why don't you tell me anything?! WHO IS THIS GUY?!"

Akira sighed deeply and glared Asuka's frustrated face. He was once again unhappy with her behaviour. He then pointed his index finger at Asuka and quietly told her "You, don't bother Jin, I have some business to do at the town, so behave while I'm gone!" and exited the dojo.  
Jin put on his shirt and was about to exit the dojo as well.

"What was that about?!" Asuka yelled, though Jin ignored her and kept walking away. Asuka just screamed her anger out alone in the dojo.

"THOSE BASTARDS!"

* * *

Mishima Zaibatsu laboratory, Tokio

Heihachi Mishima entered the lab wearing his leopard jacked. He looked at Dr. Abel, who was walking around a giant tube, observating its content very carefully and writing down some notes. Heihachi walked closer and glared the giant tube. There was Ogre's body in the tube, connected to many wires.

"How is the experiment going, Dr. Abel" he asked.

Abel turned around and looked at Heihachi surprised. He put the notebook on the table and walked over to him. "Oh, good day, Mr. Mishima. Yes, the experiment is going very well. I have installed the implant into Ogre. After few weeks, we can activate it and then, we can fully control him. Also, I have investigated his biological structure, and I am very amazed for the results."

"Hmm, what have you found out?" Heihachi asked curiously.

"Well, Ogre seems to have some sort of attachment in his brains, which has infact been made with highly advanced technology. It could not have been made in earth, that's impossible."

Heihachi raised an eyebrow. "So.. you mean that.. Ogre is an alien?" he questioned.

"I suppose so. That attachment seems to allow Ogre to absorb energy from other living beings. But since it's technology that we don't fully understand, we do not know everything. However, we managed to find out also that with the attachment, Ogre can control himself and even transform. You see, that attachment allows him to think like a human and control his actions, besides those unnatural abilities."

A sadistic grin appeared into Heihachi's face. He was obviously very pleased for that information. "And all that will be in our control?" he asked.

Abel nodded and grinned as well. "We just have to wait for few weeks. Then, we'll have a perfect weapon!"

* * *

Back in the Kazama's

Asuka entered her room. She had calmed down after raging in the dojo. Her eyes noticed meditateing Jin very soon. 'Weirdo' she only thought. Then she heard the rain knocking the roof very harshly. It was going to be a stormy night once again.  
She took her magazine and went lying on her bed, but she couldn't be looking away from Jin for some reason. She glared his face for several minutes. She tried to look away, but something was holding her gaze on him. Asuka still tried to focus on the magazine, but she was only thinking about him. 'He looks actually quite... cute'.

Minutes passed and Jin finally opened his eyes. Asuka was still looking at him, but as she realized that she was glaring him without even blinking, she shook her head and returned her thoughts back to normal.

"Oh... what's up?" she asked.

"I'm fine. You?" Jin replied in his usual quiet tone.  
Asuka smiled and glared him kindly. "Likewise" she said.  
Jin nodded and slowly exited the room.

Once Jin had left, Asuka could finally focus on reading her magazine. Or could she? She started to think about Jin once again. Nothing else rolled in her mind. 'What is this?' she thought. 'First this guy appears from nowhere, then I hear that his grandfather is a murderer, and then... I love him'  
Asuka was all confused, but this definitely was love at the first sight. Well, almost at the first sight.

* * *

Heihachi's office

"Yes, the Tekken training camp shall be held after two weeks, unfortunately I can't be there, because I have some... business to do - Ok, I think it's now settled - Yes, bye" Heihachi speaked and then hung up the phone. "Come in, Abel" he then told.

Dr. Abel opened the door and entered the room, holding some papers in his hands. He calmly approached Heihachi. He looked into Mishima's eyes and put the papers on his desk. Abel grinned and Heihachi could sense that the investigation of Ogre has made progress.

"I suppose those papers relate to Ogre" he said.

"Indeed, these are the new results. We just keep making progress. And I remind you, only after two weeks... he's ready, ready for use"

Heihachi grinned evilly. Once again, he was pleased.  
"Yes... then we can implement our plans"

* * *

**Their plans? What are they exactly planning? That doesn't sound good. And is it true, that they could control Ogre? And what about Asuka and Jin? Asuka seems to be fallen in love so fast, but will Jin feel the same? And will these plans of Heihachi and Abel have an affect on them? Keep following this story, and you will find out.**


End file.
